United As One
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: Sequel to Kismet. Ben and Kevin are taking their relationship to the next level.
1. Chapter 1: United As One

_Checking...checking...yeah ... I still don't own anything affiliated with the Ben 10 franchises – __damn__! In case you weren't paying attention to the pairing for this story, it contains yaoi, i.e plenty of BeViny goodness, so if you don't like this genre, you can always click back to the main menu._

_I finally got off my ass to write the sequel to Kismet...It wasn't so much as I was being lazy, but a lot of work came out of nowhere that needed to be dealt with A.S.A.P. Now that's been taken care of, I can write fiction again! I'm just a little rusty from not writing any BeVin for the last few weeks... Just a reminder from the last story, Ben and Kevin are in college. This story starts a month after Ben moves in with Kevin._

_I was undecided of writing this as a multi-chaptered story, a series of drabbles or as a one-shot. Guest which one won?_

* * *

**United As One**

**A Mother's Love**

"So, how are things with Ben?" Serena Levin asked her only son; her brown eyes gleaming with joy, seeing the happy gaze on Kevin's face.

"Never better." Kevin answered with a gentle smile. "Even though Ben's been kinda sick for the last few mornings, I couldn't be any happier."

Serena just stared at Kevin; the expression on his face was priceless, like he was on cloud nine. After Devin's death while on a Plumbers mission, Serena thought she would never see a happy look on her son's face again...she almost didn't after Kevin ran away when she remarried. After that marriage ended, she found Kevin again, slowly rebuilding their ties as a family. She was sad on the day when Kevin decided to move out on his own, but after learning the reason why – his love for Ben Tennyson, trying to better himself for the one he cares the most about – Serena could help but feel the love she once had, and still held for Kevin's father.

"You know," she whispered, "the way I see how you act whenever Ben's name mentioned reminds me so much of your father." Kevin couldn't reply, only blushed. "I had the worse self-esteem issues until the day I met Devin Levin...he was such a charmer. From the first day we met, he told me about his powers; he didn't want any secrets between us. When he proposed, he absorbed the properties of a diamond, chipped off a piece from his hand and what savings he had, bought a simple gold band and set the diamond in it for my engagement ring."

"So that's where the diamond came from that you gave me?" Kevin asked. Before moving out, Serena had given Kevin a small diamond, claiming it would come in handy when he felt it was time to take that extra step in his relationship with Ben. Knowing that the diamond was literally from a piece of his father made it more special.

"Yes." Was Serena's simple reply. She felt tears ready to fall, but kept them at bay. "I know that your father would want you to have it; and I'm sure he would love to see you happy with Ben." She wiped away a stray tear, smiling sadly at her son. "If there was one thing that Devin made me promise every time he had to leave for a mission, is that you'd be happy...Promise me that you'll be happy with Ben as I was happy with your father."

"Okay, mom." Kevin said, pulling his mother into a hug. "I promise."

* * *

**Illness or Beyond**

When Ben called Gwen earlier that morning, he sounded awful. Gwen couldn't help but feel sorry for him. When he asked her to pick up a package for him at the pharmacy, the old Gwen would have simply said 'Ask them to deliver it or get Kevin to pick it up', but he just sounded so pathetic, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic to his plight. As she reached the apartment he shared with Kevin, she knocked on the door, hoping that Ben was well enough to stay awake until she got there. Moments later, Ben opened the door, pyjamas still on and his shoulders draped with a blanket.

"My god, you look like crap!" Gwen stated. Realising how rude her comment was, she quickly said "Sorry. Didn't to say that."

"I feel like crap." Ben muttered. With a mumbled _'thanks'_, he took the package from Gwen.

"So, what type of medicine you had me pick up anyway?" Gwen asked. She thought it was weird that Ben bought medicine, especially since Aunt Sandra, ben's mother, used to only give homeopathic remedies. As Ben opened the package clumsily, a small box fell to the floor. What Gwen saw made her jaw drop.

"A pregnancy test?" Gwen exclaimed. Before Ben could move, Gwen quickly picked up the box. "Ben, what makes you think that you're pregnant?"

"I have been feeling the symptoms for the last few weeks, Gwen. I was able to hide it from Kevin, but I've been feeling worst for the last few days."

"Ben, you're a guy." Gwen sighed. "There's no way you can get pregnant."

"Gwen, I have an alien device permanently attached to my wrist that alters my DNA to every extra-terrestrial life-form in the universe, and _like you_, my DNA is fused with the genetic or energy _whatever_ that Grandma Verdona has. Obviously those factors messed up my body." Ben said, looking somewhat queasy. "Now if you'll excuse me...I need to throw up for the tenth time this morning." In no time, Ben ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

Gwen just stood by the door, mixed emotions coursing through her. A part of her was happy for Ben, living with a man he loved and the prospect of being able to raise a family together; another part of her was jealous – not so much as the man she once loved was with her male cousin who could be pregnant with his child – but jealous that Ben would experience the joys of 'motherhood' before her. Then she started thinking...why feel jealous of the most important person in her life next to her parents and her brother? Ben is family, her cousin – in fact, she felt closer to him than her brother...if anyone deserved the joys of creating a family, it should be Ben.

"Ben," Gwen soothed, as she gently rubbed Ben's back as he finished throwing up. "If you are pregnant, I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you and Kevin. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Gwen." Ben said, allowing Gwen to help him get back on his feet, so that he could wash his face. "I don't know what I would without you sometimes."

"You can thank me by making me the godmother..." Gwen joked. Ben couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Breaking News**

After visiting his mother, Kevin felt bolder than usual. After hearing that the diamond that his mother gave him for Ben's silver engagement ring was from his father, he felt confident enough to propose to Ben tonight. With Ben feeling ill for the last few days, he was sure that the proposal would make him feel better. As he entered the apartment, he saw Ben sitting in the living room, his sketch pad on his lap, obviously catching up on some drawing assignment.

"Hey babe." Kevin greeted, as he kissed Ben. "How're you feelin' now?"

"A little better..." Ben answered. "Gwen came by this morning to drop off some medicine for me and gave me company before she had to go to class. How was your visit to your mom?"

"Great!" Kevin smiled as he sat next to Ben. Ben loved Kevin's smile, especially whenever he visited his mother. It was like Kevin was never the bitter lonely person he once was when they met several years ago. "We talked about my dad, we joked about some stuff, she asked me how you were...all in all, a good visit."

"That's good." Ben answered.

An awkward silence fell between the couple. Both gave a deep sigh and looked at each other, then at the same time said...

"_WillI'myoupregmarrynantme."_ The words shocked them to the point they both said "What?" Again, the young lovers spoke at the same time: _"WillI'myoupregmarrynantme." _"What?"

"Wait!" Ben said, cutting off Kevin. "Did – did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah, I did." Kevin answered, watching Ben's green eyes widen as he pulled out of his pocket the silver ring with the small diamond. "Are you serious about being pregnant?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I am." Ben answered, carefully looking at Kevin's stunned expression, as well as glancing down at the engagement ring.

"So, we're going to be parents?" Kevin said slowly, his shock slowly becoming a proud smile as he slipped the ring on Ben's finger, pulling his young lover into an affectionate hug.

"And we're getting married..." Ben said smiling, melting into Kevin's arms.

The young lovers stayed in the loving embrace, imagining what their future as a family would bring.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, first three drabbled down, another set to go! What do you think so far? I have a twisted fascinating with a pregnant Ben, especially after watching Save The Last Dance again earlier this week...so, yeah – this is going to be a mpreg story!_

_I have about another nine drabbles listed; mainly ideas drafted on scrap paper. I don't know long it will take me to finish...some drabbles will be clustered together because of the theme, while others will be set as a separate because of what's happening._

_Constructive criticisms are always welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2: Family Get Together

_***Sigh*** I still don't own any part of the Ben 10 franchises. Maybe I should look into buying some stocks from the Cartoon Network; that is, depending if they accept Canadian shareholders and how much each share costs..._

_Just a reminder, this is a yaoi story (technically it's a set of drabbles) with an mpreg plot._

* * *

**Family Get-Together**

The following day, Ben called his parents to let them know about his engagement to Kevin. His father was happy for them, while his mother cried about 'I'm losing my baby!' Considering how she reacted to the engagement, Ben decided to hold off his other good news and tell his parents in person. To placate his mother, Ben and Kevin decided to have an engagement dinner at the apartment for the entire family.

Ben was busy in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables for the pasta casserole, when Kevin decided to join him after cleaning the rest of their apartment. "Ben, you shouldn't exhaust yourself in your condition." Kevin scolded Ben.

"Kevin, I'm not terminally ill...I'm just pregnant. And I don't feel as sick whenever I drink this." Ben said, as he lifted a cup to his lips to sip.

"Jeez, with all those weird smoothy flavours you used to drink, it's like you were pregnant all throughout high school." Kevin joked. Ben punched him on the shoulder, causing Kevin to wince and apologise quickly.

"Do you think everyone will take the news well?" Ben asked, worried about how his family might react.

"Ben, this will be my mother's and your parent's first grandchild, and your grandparents first great-grandchild...they'll love it just as much as I love you." Kevin said, pulling Ben into a hug.

Ben kissed Kevin softly. "Since when did you become so mushy and level-headed?"

Kevin chuckled. "Hey, better start now before the wedding and the birth of our kid. I don't want to scar the poor thing for life." Ben couldn't help but giggle in his fiancé's arms.

* * *

**Reaching The Apartment**

As Carl pulled over the minivan to let Sandra, Frank, Lily, Gwen, Ken, and Max out, the family came across a petite dark-haired woman walking in the direction that they were headed. "Hello?" Carl called out, getting her attention.

"Oh!" The woman turned, startled to see the crowd. "You must be Ben's family. I'm Serena Levin."

"That would make you Kevin's mother." Carl said, smiling. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ben's father, Carl." He turned to each member of his family to introduce them. "This is my wife, Sandra. That's my brother Frank and his wife Lily; their kids Gwen and Ken, and my father Max."

"Nice to meet you all. And it's nice to see you again Gwen and Max."

The rest of the Tennyson family were about to ask _'Again?'_, but then it occurred to them; Serena must have met Gwen and Max before, with them, Ben and Kevin being Plumbers. The group decided to walk towards Ben and Kevin's apartment together, learning more about each other and joking together, soon becoming friends that have known each other for years. The Tennyson family and Serena finally reached the designated address and just stared at the door before them.

"Each time Gwen mentioned she was going to Ben and Kevin's apartment, I imagined a small place on the fourteenth floor of some slum.." Lily muttered to her husband.

"Wow, I was not expecting a condo with a garden." Sandra blurted.

Serena and Gwen giggled over the astonished looks from the others and rang the doorbell. Kevin opened the door, hugging his mother and letting the Tennyson family enter his home. "Good timing! Almost everything is ready!" He directed everyone to the living room and offered everyone some drinks.

"Hi, everyone." Ben greeted, as he walked out of the kitchen.

Sandra jumped from her seat and hugged her baby boy. "Ben!" She exclaimed. "How are you? You look a little pale..." she rested her hand on Ben's forehead, "are you feeling okay?"

Ben and Kevin exchanged knowing looks, uncaught by the family except for Gwen. "I'm fine, mom. Just an unsettled stomach, but nothing to worry about." He said, pulling his mother back to the sofa. Ben sat next to Kevin, and addressed his guests. "So, where's Grandma Verdona?"

"She'll pass by a little later." Max said. Knowing his ex-wife, Max was sure Verdona was planning some grand unexpected entrance.

"So?" Gwen prodded. "Where's the ring?"

Ben could only smile at Gwen's curiosity. He moved his left hand forward, proudly showing the engagement ring. "It's so beautiful!" Lily gushed, holding her nephew's hand firmly.

"My goodness! Kevin! It's so elegant!" Sandra squealed.

Ken rolled his eyes. "I gave up my graduate-studies chemistry lab for this?" He mumbled. Gwen kicked her brother and gave him the _'Don't be an ass'_ glowing glare. Ken quickly shut his mouth; that glare of Gwen's was worse than the 'mom' look.

"Well...dinner's basically ready, so why don't we sit at the dining table?" Ben said, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Sandra, Gwen and Serena followed after Ben to help, while the others headed towards the dining room.

* * *

**Unexpected Dinner Conversation**

While in the kitchen, Ben felt a sudden wave of nausea that thankfully his mother did not realise, but unfortunately Gwen did.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. Ben found his cup from earlier and took a sip.

"So, are you...?" Before Gwen could finish her question, they heard a commotion in the dining room.

"Mom? You almost gave us a heart attack!" Carl exclaimed.

"Grandma!" Gwen and Ken exclaimed, moving from their respective places and giving the energy being a hug.

"Kiddos! My, have you grown into fine young adults!" Verdona said, giving Ken and Gwen a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She moved towards Carl and Frank, giving her sons a warm hug. "Carl, Frank." She looked at her sons, with a playful stern glare. "You never call...you never write..."

"Same could be said to you, mom." Carl said.

"You were always the cheeky one." Verdona chuckled at Carl's remark, as she moved to hug Sandra. She gave Lily a look of acknowledgement, both women still having feelings of disdain for the other. She gave Max a kiss on the cheek, and then moved to Serena. "Welcome to the family, dear!" She held Serena's hands in her own. "I'm Verdona, Carl and Frank's mother. Whatever the others told you about me...well, you'll learn for yourself in due time." She teased. "And you, young man..." Verdona turned her attention to Kevin, who was feeling nervous of the power exceeding from the grandmother of his fiancé. "Welcome to the family!" Verdona exclaimed, pulling Kevin into a tight hug. "You and Ben are so adorable together! Speaking of Ben, where is your lovely fiancé?"

"Right here, grandma." Ben said, stepping out of the kitchen with his drink. He set the cup down on a nearby table to give his grandmother a hug.

"Look at you! Why, you're absolutely glowing!" Verdona fussed over Ben, as the others went to sit at the dining table. She took a brief whiff of Ben's breath. "Turnip, wheatgrass and ginger...I remember drinking that all the time when I was pregnant with your father and uncle." The energy being chuckled.

Ben exchanged a look with Kevin, who mildly coughed at the implication of the words. "Well, I better get back in the kitchen and get the rest of the food."

"No, dear. You sit and relax while I get everything. Serena, Lily and Sandra can help me."

"Grandma, you're all guests here." Ben said. "I can't expect you to work in my home."

"Nonsense!" The energy being exclaimed. "You shouldn't overexert yourself in your condition."

"Condition?" Max asked.

"I knew it! There is something wrong, isn't there?" Sandra asked, worried about her only child.

Ben looked at Verdona, then at Gwen and at Kevin. He took a deep breath. "Actually, there's another reason why Kevin and I had this dinner party." Ben said.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Well," Ben started as Kevin moved from his seat and stood beside Ben, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Lily's and Frank's jaws dropped, while Ken muttered and chuckled "This is better than a night in the lab". Sandra cried "My baby is having a baby!" as Gwen squealed and moved from her seat to hug the happy couple.

"Is that the reason why you're getting married?" Max asked, concerned over the reason for the upcoming nuptials.

"Ben, you do realise that in this day and age, it's not necessary to get married because of a pregnancy..." Carl said, a little more composed that the others in the room.

"Says you." Serena said. "I would have placed a shot gun in my own son's back. There's no way I'd allowed my first-born grandchild to be born out of wedlock!"

"It's nothing like than!" Kevin declared; a little surprised over his mother's comment.

"Kevin proposed the same time I told him about the pregnancy." Ben announced to the shocked group.

Once the initial shock had worn off, the family finally sat together to enjoy the prepared meal. "Sorry about there being no meat..." Ben apologised. "I just can't stand the stuff at the moment."

"No need to apologise." Sandra cooed. The idea of being a grandmother had finally settled her nerves.

"I was the same way when I was pregnant with Kevin." Serena soothed.

"Funny, I was the same way when I was pregnant with Ken and Gwen." Lily exclaimed.

"So how far along are you?" Ken asked. Everyone turned to him, shocked that he would take part in such a conversation. "What? Ben's my cousin... I'm curious... and I expect to be that kid's godfather!"

Everyone laughed. What started as an evening of uncertainty has evolved into a night filled with joy.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Nothing brings a family together like news of a baby..._

_When I first started writing this, it was turning into a regular chapter story, so I had it split into drabbles. It was also a little too serious, so I added the humour to lighten the mood, especially with Verdona (who is the stereotypical crazy grandmother in the show) and Ken (I thought his personality could use some spicing up). The line "You never call...you never write..." came from the Ben 10: Alien Force – Vilgax Attacks game. I thought it was funny that she said that to Ben and Gwen in a stern yet playful tone, considering she could be anywhere in the universe while her grandkids are on earth. I wonder if she'll make an appearance in Ultimate Alien... _

_Constructive commentaries are always welcomed! XD_


	3. Chapter 3: Male Bonding

_Just because you lovely devoted readers demanded it, here's a new set of drabbles. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Male Bonding**

Kevin had to admit, when Carl first called him that morning to pass by to help him, Frank and Max fix the Rust Bucket, he was scared. Alone with the male members of his fiancé's family...possibly to threaten him with bodily harm; it made him more scared than he ever felt before...more scared than the years spent in the Null Void. Ben had to encourage him to spend time with his future in-laws – more along the lines of threatening to withhold sex for a long time, which forced Kevin to take a quick shower and drive over to Carl's place.

Kevin had to admit that he was enjoying the time spent with his future in-laws; fixing the Rust Bucket, drinking beers, telling dirty jokes, watching the World Cup...it was a good day.

At least until the conversation turned towards stories about fatherhood...

"I'm telling you – Sandra's mood swings had me scared shitless! One time I bought some pickles with cauliflower and Sandra threw that jar at my head and started yelling that she wanted sweet pickles! I swear, if I hadn't ducked, my face would've been covered with shards of glass and cuts stinging from the pickle liquid..." Carl laughed.

"That's nothing..." Frank interjected. "Both times when Lily was pregnant, she was always crying how I don't love her and that I was checking out younger women in front of her. She was crying over everything...basically during both pregnancies, she made me feel guilty over everything!"

"That explains your frequent visits and phone calls here..." Carl said.

"Pure child's play..." Max chuckled. "Try being married to an alien who can throw energy bolts for just breathing. Some of my most dangerous Plumber missions were safer than being around Verdona while she was pregnant with the two of you."

Frank and Carl could only laugh at their father. Hearing these stories only scared Kevin to the point where he was afraid of returning home.

"Ah, don't be scared." Carl said to his future son-in-law. "Ben is more level-headed than his mother."

"Maybe so, but he does have his grandmother's temper! If I fuck up, he wouldn't blink to use the Ultimatrix on me..."Kevin muttered. "I'm beginning to think that facing Vilgax and Aggregor would be less life-threatening than facing Ben pregnant."

Max laughed. "Talking just like a future father..." He patted Kevin on the back.

"The pregnancy mood swings may be hell, with contending a few months of verbal and occasional-physical abuse and all; but the second you hold your first-born baby in your arms, it's worth it." Carl said, coaxing Kevin.

"I guess so. It's getting kinda late, I better head back home." Kevin said, getting up from his seat.

"Aren't the women over there now, going over the plans for the wedding with Ben?" Frank asked.

"Yeah." Kevin answered.

"Sit back down." The older men said at the same time.

"Shouldn't I be helping Ben with the plans? It's my wedding too." Kevin said.

"Lesson number one about weddings," Frank said. "If your female relatives plan on helping, forget about having any say in anything because everything you say is wrong."

"That's right." Carl said. "When it comes to weddings, women hijack everything! Men are basically lower life-forms where everything we do or say is stupid."

"But Ben's a guy," Kevin interjected. "He would have some say with the planning."

The older men laughed again. "Ben is just there to look pretty and they can pamper and coo at the baby fetus." Carl said. "Trust me whatever he says he likes for the wedding will be ignored and the opposite will be done."

Kevin felt sorry for Ben and his predicament. Hopefully his mother would help Ben get his way with the wedding plans.

* * *

**Wedding Plans**

Ben was beginning to wish that he should have gone with Kevin to spend time with his father. Instead he found himself trapped with the women of the family, forced to look through several bridal magazines and wedding books. Every time he tried to say something, Sandra, Lily and Verdona would ignore him. The only ones who helped him to voice his opinions were Gwen and Serena. If it hadn't been for Serena's help, he wouldn't have gotten his way for a blue and green color scheme for the wedding.

"Azaleas would look lovely at the reception hall..." Lily said while looking through a gardening magazine.

"Roses are more traditional..." Verdona said.

"I don't know... geraniums might look better..." Sandra interjected. "Oh! How about we serve fish at the reception? Fish seems more elegant..." Ben let out a low groan.

"How're you holding up?" Serena whispered to her future son-in law, setting down a clothing catalogue.

"Hell." Ben muttered, getting up from his seat and heading to the back yard. Figured his female relatives wouldn't realise that the left the room.

Shortly after Ben reached the yard, Gwen followed him. "You know, I've learned one thing from this experience of yours." Gwen said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Ben asked.

"Avoid this headache and just elope." Gwen said seriously. "Like, seeing firsthand what vultures our mothers and grandmother can be with planning a wedding...eloping is starting to look good! I think the only one concerned about your well-being is Serena." Ben suddenly had a devious look in his eyes. "Oh God! I just gave you a bad idea!" Gwen exclaimed. Whenever Ben had that look, nothing good could ever happen...

Ben walked into the living room, staring down Sandra, Lily and Verdona.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sandra asked.

Ben gave his mother a deadpanned expression. "What's wrong? This wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of my life with Kevin, and your constant disregard to what we want has made this the most frustrating thing in my life!"

"Ben, you need to relax..." Lily stated calmly to her nephew. "You shouldn't get yourself upset in your condition..."

"That's right." Verdona agreed. "With your being pregnant, you shouldn't be over exhausting yourself."

"What's pissing me off right now are you three, ignoring what I want!" Ben screeched. "As far as I'm concerned, Kevin and I will simply go to a courthouse and get it done there to save ourselves from this headache!"

Sandra, Lily and Verdona sat speechless. Serena and Gwen had to stifle their laughter. It seems as though Ben decided to let his hormones get the best of him. "First of all, the wedding will be in three weeks..." Ben said.

"But, we need to plan this properly, it will take another month of..." Sandra interjected.

"_I said the wedding will be in three weeks!"_ Ben screeched. "The longer it takes to plan, the easier it will take the paparazzi to stalk me and Kevin and ruin everything! Plus I am not going to look fat in my wedding pictures!"

"Ben, you're pregnant...not fat..." Verdona said.

"_Wedding in three weeks and that's final!"_ Ben stared down his grandmother who decided to shut up immediately. "Gwen, you contact our friends and tell them to meet here the day of the wedding and you and Grandma can teleport everyone to Grandpa's private lake. Flowers are too girly, so no flowers...I'll call one of the Magisters of the Plumbers to perform the ceremony along with Azmuth; he'd be insulted if I got married and didn't invite him. We're serving chicken parmesan at the reception; for guests who are vegetarian, we'll substitute the chicken with eggplant." Ben said, with finality in his voice. He walked pass Serena who was holding another clothing catalogue in her hands. He took the catalogue and quickly flipped through the pages, until he came across a page with a linen suit in off-white. "Kevin and I will wear this style suit in light blue with a white cotton shirt, as well as the male members of the wedding party. Gwen, since your maid of honour..." Gwen slightly squealed at being named maid of honour at her cousin's wedding... "You'll be wearing this dress in mint green." Ben tossed the pages of the catalogue until he reached a picture of a knee-length sleeveless linen dress, where the skirt part flared out by the hips. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and will be lying down for awhile. I don't care what you do, but you're not staying here." Ben walked down the hallway and went inside his bedroom.

"My God..." Lily whispered.

"Were we like that when we were pregnant?" Sandra pondered.

"I think we owe the men a huge apology for our behaviour while pregnant." Verdona said. As she got up to leave, Lily and Sandra left with her.

"Wow." Serena whispered.

"He planned an entire wedding in five minutes..." Gwen said, amazed at Ben's planning process while admiring the picture of her dress for the wedding. "If I ever get married, Ben's planning it!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ I got the idea for the drabbles from my male cousins' experiences from planning their weddings. Their sisters would hijack everything, practically leaving the brides out of the planning process of their weddings! This has happened twice...One cousin decided to elope to avoid this problem; I think he was the smart one..._

_Sorry for uploading these drabbles kinda late; I was distracted with planning the decorations for a summer festival and watching World Cup. Since the summer festival is finally over, I should be able to write the rest of the drabbles with less difficulty._

_Until next time! ;D _


	4. Chapter 4: Vows

_At long last! It's the wedding!_

* * *

**Words of Wisdom**

Ben wasn't sure if the uneasy feeling in his stomach was due to nerves of knowing in less than an hour he would finally be married, or if his unborn child decided to screw around with his insides; at this point, he's thinking it's both. As he got up from his seat by the vanity inside the tent where he was currently occupying before the wedding, his mother took his hands in hers, giving her only son a look of pure love.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Sandra asked. "Are you taking the proper vitamins...?"

"Mom, I'm fine." Ben interrupted his mother. He gave her a small smile; it's only natural she would be worried, seeing as he was pregnant and getting married.

"I still can't believe you're getting married today..." Sandra whispered. Her eyes were slowly getting wet; she knew that she wasn't losing her baby, but gaining a son-in-law and a grandchild. The thought of becoming a grandmother made her ecstatic. She rested her hand on Ben's stomach to feel the child, even though Ben still wasn't showing any physical signs of being pregnant. "You know," Sandra spoke, "the first time I met Kevin when the two of you fought that alien on the tanker, I had this feeling that you two would end up together. He seemed a little rough around the edges, but I knew he would care for you; the same way I know you would care for him."

Ben couldn't help but laugh. "I was only fifteen then. In all honesty, I thought Kevin would end up with Gwen. After they broke up...actually, I'm still trying to figure out how we ended up together. All I know is that whenever I'm with Kevin...it just feels right"

"Life tends to throw curve balls at all of us." Sandra said. She pulled Ben into a tight hug. "The most important thing to know is that after today, your lives are one...he completes you as you complete him. The two of you are a team; even though there are some tough times, those times will make you stronger – as long as you're together, nothing can stand in your way."

"Thanks mom." Ben whispered, as he hugged his mother back.

Suddenly, they heard a soft voice by the tent's opening. "Sorry to interrupt." Gwen said, smiling sweetly at Ben and Sandra. "But, someone here wanted to talk to Ben before the ceremony." As Gwen opened the tent opening further, Azmuth entered.

"I would like to have a few words with the wielder of my Ultimatrix." The old Galvan said.

"Of course." Sandra said. She walked towards the opening, "I'll take my seat now. Ben, remember what I said."

"Don't worry, mom," Ben said. "I'll remember."

As Sandra left the tent with Gwen, Ben knelt down to pick up Azmuth.

"I heard what your mother told you..." Azmuth started. "Her counsel is good; obviously the years bonded with your father have given her insight on how mates should be."

"There's more to what you're saying..." Ben said to the Galvan in the palm of his hands. "I suppose with my being pregnant, you're thinking that the Ultimatrix would be better with someone else."

Azmuth chuckled. "Silly human..." He started, "yes, when I first heard news of your nuptials and unborn child I did think that the Ultimatrix should be with an individual who could use the power responsibly..."

"But..." Ben said.

"But," Azmuth continued, "You have proven yourself again and again, Ben Tennyson; sacrificing your life so that others may live from the time you were ten years old; using first the Ominitrix and now the Ultimatrix in ways that I never imagined. Now, here you are; no longer a child but an adult, experiencing the greatest journey that life can give. Marrying someone you love and starting a family together." Azmuth gave Ben a sincere smile. "The Ultimatrix is yours. Consider it your wedding gift. I no longer place claim over it. There is no one who could control its power and continue to have much respect for all life as you have over the years. I wish you and your future family well, Ben Tennyson."

Ben gave Azmuth a gentle smile. "Thank you, Azmuth."

* * *

**Spiritual Gift**

Kevin couldn't believe it. In the next half hour, he and Ben would finally be married.

As he paced inside his tent, he began to think back on the last few years. Kevin realised that a part of him was always in love with Ben, ever since they met in New York that fateful summer. He was just too stubborn to admit it. But today was the first step in making Ben happy for the rest of their lives together. He was also soon going to be a father...

Thinking of the years he spent without his father depressed the young Osmosian. There was so much he would have liked to talk about with his father, but he knew that he never would.

"You know, it's your wedding today..." came a voice from behind him. "You shouldn't look so sad, especially since you're marrying my cute little grandson."

Kevin turned around to see his future grandmother-in-law. "Verdona?" Kevin almost squeaked. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at your seat?"

"I just wanted to give you a gift before the wedding." Verdona said, a mischievous smile gracing her lips.

"Oh?" This peaked Kevin's curiosity. "And what would that be?"

"First, close your eyes."

Kevin quirked an eyebrow, but decided to close his eyes as the Anodite instructed.

"Now think about happy thoughts of your father."

As instructed, Kevin thought about the happy times spent with his father when he was alive. As the memories flooded his mind, he felt the space around him shift. When he opened his eyes, Verdona was no longer in the tent with him, but a very familiar figure was. "Dad?"

"Hello, son." Devin Levin said, smiling at Kevin.

"How is this even possible?" Kevin wondered as he approached his father.

"You can thank your Anodite grandmother-in-law." Devin said. "She's capable of communicating with the spirit world. Good thing, too. I wanted to talk to you before you got married."

"You must think that it's weird that your only son is marrying a pregnant male." Kevin said, a little hesitant that his father might disapprove.

"Not at all...well it is weird, but I can see how happy you are with Ben." Devin said, reassuring Kevin.

"So, you're not disappointed with me?"

"How could I be disappointed?" Devin started to chuckle. "You rose against all odds to live a good life; you found yourself a cute little sporty brunette to become your life-mate and who is pregnant with your child." Devin gave his son a proud smile and a hug. "You, my boy, have done remarkable things. I have never been prouder of you."

Kevin felt warm, despite embracing the ghost of his father. "Thanks, dad."

* * *

**Matrimony**

It was the moment that everyone was waiting for.

Ben and Kevin standing in front of them, bound together forever in matrimony. The young couple stood before their family and friends, holding hands as a Plumber Magister spoke: "Friends, we gather together today as Kevin Ethan Levin and Benjamin Kirby Tennyson make their vows to be united as one. Marriage is a gift were two individuals give themselves to each other in love, grow together and be united by their love. Their love links each other's families, links all of us together in heart, body, and mind. Kevin and Ben, we have seen both of you rise above all adversities; the vows you make in front of your family and friends shall forever bond you, make you stronger. May this union show those present today that your companionship be a haven for us all." The Magister then turned to Kevin, "Do you, Kevin Ethan Levin take Benjamin Kirby Tennyson as your life-partner, forsaking all other, promising to love and to cherish him for the rest of your lives?"

Kevin gave Ben a roguish smile as he took a silver ring from Alan, his best man, and placed the ring with Ben's engagement ring. "I do."

The Magister then turned to Ben. "Do you, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson take Kevin Ethan Levin as your life-partner, forsaking all other, promising to love and to cherish him for the rest of your lives?"

Ben gave Kevin a shy smile as he took a silver ring from Gwen and placed the ring on Kevin's left ring-finger. "I do."

The Magister smiled at the young couple. He then said: "Then it is my pleasure, on the behalf of the Plumbers and all dignitaries of the universe, that I pronounce you life-partners. Mr. Levin, you may now kiss your spouse."

It did not take long for Kevin to wrap his arms around Ben's waist and French kiss him in front of their family and friends, who squealed their congratulations to the happy couple.

* * *

**Reception**

The reception was just as eventful as the wedding.

Everyone couldn't keep their eyes off of Kevin and Ben, as they shared their first dance to Christina Aguilera's _I Turn To You_. The guests even had a laugh as Serena and Sandra interrupted the second dance, each woman wanted to dance with their son-in-law. Even Verdona got into the action of dancing with Ben and Kevin at the same time.

As the evening started to wind down, Gwen and Alan made their toasts to the couple and their parents, which left everyone in tears. One thing that the guests could definitely agree upon was this: Ben and Kevin's marriage was one that would always be blessed and would stand out across time.


	5. Chapter 5: Mood Swings

**Mood Swings**

Kevin had to thank his father-in-law for warning him of this day...the day of violent mood swings. Never in his life did Kevin foresee a day where the most dangerous person he would ever encounter was his own husband. A pregnant, pissed-off Ben was as dangerous as all the convicts in the Null Void combined. Almost every day, Kevin had to bring a peace offering to counteract whatever foul mood Ben might be in.

Today's mood – sorry, _moods_ – were particularly unpredictable. From the time he woke up that morning, Ben was experiencing several moods; from uncontrollable crying, singing a happy tune, then having a hissy fit or two...for no reason. Actually, that wasn't true; Ben's crying and hissy fits were due to Kevin being glued to the TV while watching a Jennifer Nocturne movie. "You're still holding onto that crush you have on her, aren't you?" Ben asked, choking back tears.

"What? No! This movie just happens to be interesting..." Kevin tried to defend himself.

"Oh, please!" Ben yelled. "You're fantasizing about her, while you're stuck here with a beached whale!" Ben stomped off into his bedroom.

"Aw, Ben!" Kevin called out to him.

"Leave me alone, you fuckin' jackass!" Ben screamed as he slammed the door.

Kevin decided to give Ben some space until entering the bedroom. After half-an-hour had passed, Kevin entered the room with chocolates, strawberries, and flowers, hoping that the gifts would calm Ben's foul mood. As he entered the room, he saw Ben sitting on the bed, reading a book while humming a tune as his hand caressed the baby bump. And that's when it hit Kevin – a pregnant Ben was an _extremely sexy_ Ben. Kevin set aside the gifts on the nightstand, sat next to Ben on the bed and started kissing him on his neck and let his hands roam on Ben's thighs.

"Not that I mind, but what's all this for?" Ben asked. Whenever Kevin started kissing like that, Ben knew his husband wanted sex. The question, though, was what got him in the mood?

"Nothin'...do you know how incredibly sexy you are right now?" Kevin said as he tried to lower Ben's pants.

"I thought you were watching your movie..."

"The movie can wait..." Kevin said while lowering his pants. "It ain't like that Jennifer Nocturne flick would just up and disappear..."

Ben pushed Kevin off the bed. "You have the nerve to mention that blonde bitch's name in our bed and expect me to put out?" Ben yelled.

"But..." Kevin started to protest and explain himself, but Ben cut him off by throwing a pillow

"Forget it! There'll be no fuckin' me tonight!"

"But...Ben..."

"You're sleeping in the living room!"

Seeing Ben's mood at that moment, Kevin decided to pick up the pillow and leave the bedroom quickly. He really needed to call Carl and learn better tips on how to placate an emotionally unstable pregnant spouse.

* * *

**Ultrasound**

As the weeks progressed, the baby began to show even more. At the same time, Ben's moods seem to have stabled. For that, Kevin was grateful; he always knew that Ben could fight in his alien forms and that he had some fighting skills as a human (thanks to Gwen's and the Plumbers' training), but who knew that such a petite figure could pack such painful blows? Thankfully the punches didn't happen often, since Ben refused to allow himself to become too stressed out and have his temper affect the baby negatively. Ben was only four months pregnant and didn't want to take his chances of doing anything stupid; for this, he decided to go on indefinite maternity leave from the Plumbers.

Speaking of the baby, today Azmuth was visiting them to perform the first ultrasound. As Ben lay down on the bed, Kevin sat on the edge of the bed next to him after helping Azmuth set up the necessary machinery to perform the ultrasound. While Azmuth moved a scanner over Ben's swollen belly, the young couple's eyes were fixed on the monitor near them. A small blob revealed itself on the screen, slowly shifting into a more humanoid form. "Is that...?" Kevin started to ask.

"Yes, that is your baby." Responded Azmuth. "And it looks quite healthy. Everything seems fine." Azmuth turned to Ben. "Now, Ben – since human males are not known for giving birth, and considering your alien heritage, your pregnancy will progress faster than a human female's, therefore it will only last for another three months."

"Uh huh..." Ben whispered, still enthralled by the baby showing itself on the monitor.

Azmuth could only chuckle at the young parents' enthusiasm. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"NO." Kevin and Ben said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Kevin turned to Azmuth and said: "We want to be surprised."

"Very well." Azmuth said, smiling at the soon-to-be parents.

"Azmuth," Ben spoke softly, "could we have a print-out of our baby?"

"Of course!" As Azmuth busied himself printing the baby image, Ben and Kevin held each other close, their eyes gazing lovingly at the screen that showed their healthy baby.


	6. Chapter 6: False Intimacy

_Woohoo! Another set of drabbles!_

* * *

**Intimate Conversations**

It had been a long week.

After Ben and Kevin bragged to their family about the ultrasound, Grandpa Max insisted that they should move out of the condo apartment and find a bigger house. After many painstaking days surrounded by family members giving unsolicited advice on many houses, and several intimate encounters interrupted due to late-night house calls, Ben and Kevin finally selected a two-floor, four-bedroom house with a finished basement. "Great! That means more babies!" Ken had joked when he saw the place. Ben and Kevin could only groan at the comment.

For the last few days, Kevin worked on the new house with Carl, Frank, Ken, and Max; while Ben spent his time with Sandra, Lily, Serena, Gwen, and Verdona.

As Ben sat in the living room of his Aunt Lily's house, he downed several cookies at the same time.

Gwen laughed at her pregnant cousin's antics. "Same old Ben..."

"Ben, maybe you should slow down on the cookies..." Sandra said, concern laced in her voice. "Eating that much so quickly can't be good for the baby."

"Oh, let him enjoy them." Verdona giggled. "It's one of the few things Lily bakes well and he likes them!"

Lily took a deep breath; she would _not_ let Verdona provoke her into an argument and upset her favourite nephew. "Well, Sandra," Lily said, focusing her attention on her sister-in-law. "The cookies might be part of Ben's cravings." She moved from her seat and sat next to Ben and gave him a firm hug. "Plus, I always enjoy baking for Ben! He actually appreciates my cooking."

"Mom..." Gwen whined, knowing her mother was actually nagging on her preference on greasy fast-food over home cooking. "Actually, Ben, you're eating more today than you usually do..."

"Ah, I remember this..." Serena said. "The eating habits of frustration."

"Oh!" Sandra, Lily and Verdona exclaimed at the same time.

"Frustration?" Gwen questioned Serena, puzzled. "What could be frustrating Ben?"

"Alone time with my husband being interrupted by family..." Ben mumbled between bites of the oatmeal with chocolate chip cookies.

Gwen still had a puzzled look on her face.

"Our phone calls are interrupting his and Kevin's sex-time..." Verdona said.

"Oh my God..." Ben whispered, embarrassed that his grandmother actually said what she did. He turned to Gwen, who looked a little green herself of hearing those words come out of Verdona's mouth.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about..." Serena tried to reassure him. "This happens in almost all pregnancies."

As Ben and Gwen heard the women of their family talk about the need of _pleasure_ while pregnant, Gwen thought _'Why did I have to ask and I need to get away before this conversation gets more awkward'_, while Ben thought _'This is the most embarrassing conversation of my life and hopefully Kevin is spared of something this awkward with Dad, Grandpa Max, Uncle Frank, and Ken!'_

* * *

**False Intimacy**

After a few more days, the new house was finish. The rooms were painted, the furniture was moved in, and all appliances were plugged in. Kevin even installed a high-tech security system...he had to make sure that his family was properly protected.

As the evening was winding down, Kevin entered the new bedroom to see Ben lying on the bed looking _very inviting_. Kevin took his place on the bed and began kissing and caressing Ben erotically, removing both their shirts and rubbing their growing erections together. Hearing Ben's soft moans made Kevin even more excited; after so many near encounters interrupted by family phone calls, Kevin was making sure to relieve the sexual tension tonight – even if it meant plugging out all the phones in the house. As Kevin continued to kiss Ben on his neck, he heard Ben say: "Kevin, wait..."

"You gotta be kidding me..." Kevin said, deadpanned. So much for relieving the sexual tension. "We finally have a night to ourselves without interruptions and you stop me?"

"Just shut up for a second." Ben said, grabbing Kevin's hand and placing it on his belly. "Here...feel this..."

Kevin just stared at his hand on Ben's stomach; waiting for whatever Ben wanted him to feel. After a moment, he felt it – he felt their baby kick for the first time. "Whoa..." Kevin whispered. "I just felt the baby move."

"Imagine how I feel." Ben said, amazed at feeling the baby kick again. "You're not the one whose feeling the baby use their intestinal system as a soccer ball...but it's incredible; our baby actually moved."

The young couple continued to lie on their bed; their hands never moving from the baby's movements.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__Finally! Another set of drabbles down..._

_I think the next set will be the last of the drabbles...I'm not sure yet, it depends on how the stories flow. Anyway I'm having fun writing them, hopefully just as much as you're reading them. I have a few other story ideas that I would like to explore, but I'm following my number 1 rule: Finish one story before starting another. The next thing I know, I'm getting into a story and end up abandoning another..._

_Okay, I'm starting to ramble...until next time! XD_


	7. Chapter 7: Baby

_Well, it was a long time coming...the final drabbles!_

* * *

**Sick Of Being Pregnant**

"Ugh...I'm sick of being pregnant already." Ben said, his hand supporting his back as he walked slowly from the bathroom to the living room. He sat down on the sofa. "The baby is using my bladder as a karate board..."

Sandra could only laugh. It was only a matter of weeks until the new Tennyson-Levin baby would be born. "Honey, it's a natural occurrence. Feeling your baby move inside you, cherishing the bonding that you'll share with the life you're about to give, is the most beautiful part of the pregnancy."

Ben smiled at his mother. "I know, mom. And I am grateful that I can provide a child with Kevin." He winced as the baby kicked him again. "I just wished that the baby would take it easy with kicking me."

"Put it this way," Sandra said, moving her hand onto Ben's stomach to feel her grandchild. "All this moving at least lets you know that the baby is healthy." Ben smiled at his mother, grateful that he was having a healthy baby. Sandra quirked an eyebrow at her son, giving him a mischievous look. "And consider this; whatever pains that came during the last few months of the pregnancy and what's to come during labour, you can blackmail Kevin for the rest of his life."

Ben couldn't help but laugh at his mother's plan.

* * *

**Baby Shower**

Ben and Kevin couldn't help but smile at their family and friends for putting together a baby shower for them. The family definitely went all out in decorating the backyard with balloons, streamers and setting the tables with tablecloths and centrepieces. One would have thought there was suppose to be fancy dinner, not a baby shower.

"Mom, you've really outdone yourself." Kevin said to Serena.

"Nothing but the best to welcome the new member of our family." She said, kissing her son on the cheek, and doing the same to Ben. "What's the point of having artistic skills if I can't use them to make my family happy?"

"Serena, you're the best!" Ben said, hugging her tightly. Serena was definitely the epitome of the words _'best mother-in-law ever'_! Pulling out of the hug, Serena escorted Ben by a tree in the yard that had a comfortable chair from inside the house placed underneath it. Over the chair, there was an elaborate umbrella, which protected Ben from the warm afternoon sun.

As Ben sat in the _'mother-to-be' _chair, he looked around the yard to look at his guests: Carl and Frank were tending to the barbeque; Sandra and Serena were fixing the display table filled with gifts (funny, it's like their best friends now); Max and Verdona seemed to be rekindling old sparks; Kevin and Ken were having an interesting conversation with Julie and Alan (they made a nice couple), Helen, Cooper and Manny (Ben smiled as he realised that Ken's conversation with Helen seemed more like flirting); Pierce and Elena (that's another couple that Ben never expected to see), Lily, Azmuth, and Paradox seemed to be enjoying themselves talking about conundrum theories... Wait a minute...where's Gwen?

"Penny for your thoughts..." Well, speak of the devil – Gwen pulled a nearby chair and sat next to Ben.

"I was wondering what happened to you." Ben said. The look in Gwen's eyes read that she was hiding something...

"I wanted some alone time with you to give you this," Gwen said, as she gave Ben a small gift bag.

Ben pulled out a wrapped box; as he unravelled the paper, he discovered a white teddy bear and around its neck was a silver pendant, obviously meant for the baby. "Gwen, this is adorable! The baby will love them –"

"Wait, there's more..." Gwen said, pulling a small sheet of paper out of the box. She passed the paper to Ben.

"A picture of a state-of-the-art bassinette?" Ben questioned.

"A state-of-the-art bassinette that I just finished installing in your bedroom." Gwen smiled.

"Gwen," Ben started to hold back tears. "I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything." Gwen said, giving Ben a hug. "I have to admit, when you told me several months ago that you might be pregnant, I was jealous." Ben gave Gwen a sympathetic look. "Ben, don't look sad! It's okay – Seeing you for the last few months with Kevin, how you love each other and your baby...it's incredible. If there's anyone who deserves the happiness of developing a loving family, it's you!"

Ben allowed his tears to fall as he hugged Gwen. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Hey, Gwen..." Kevin interrupted the tender moment between the cousins. "Mind if I steal Ben for a few minutes?"

"I'll be around..." Gwen said to the young couple, walking to where her mother was and getting involved in the conversation with the old Galvan and the time-traveller.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ben grunted, as he tried to reposition himself on the chair. As he moved, he felt a stabbing pain.

"Ben?" Kevin asked, worried.

"I...I think the baby's coming –" Ben squeaked as he felt the pain again.

"That can't be possible..." Kevin panicked. By this time everyone gathered around them, all mirroring the same panic and worried feeling that Kevin was experiencing. "The baby isn't due for another three weeks!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the _baby_ gets to decide!" Ben screamed as he felt another contraction.

"Alright, party's over!" Azmuth announced. "Paradox, take the young Plumbers to the main station and let the organisation know that Ben is about to have the baby." Without a word, Paradox teleported the group away. "Gwen and Verdona, I need you to teleport us and the immediate family to the closest Plumbers base so that we can deliver this baby!" Verdona quickly grabbed Gwen's hand and both Anodites teleported the family to a secret Plumbers base. As the group reached the base, Ben was placed in a wheelchair. Azmuth placed himself on Kevin's shoulder and ordered him to push them into the direction of an operating room.

* * *

**New Arrival**

"I should be in there with them!" Sandra said as she paced in the waiting room.

"Sandra," Carl tried to rationalise with his wife. "Ben and Kevin are grown men. This is something they need to do without us."

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream. _**"I WANT MY MOM!"**_

"Yes!" Sandra yelled. She screamed back, _**"MAMA'S COMIN' BABY!"**_

As Sandra was about to make her way to the delivery room, Serena moved in her way. "Sandra –" Serena started, "Carl's right. Ben and Kevin have to do this alone."

"But my baby –"

"I know how you feel – I want to be there with them too but we'd only be in the way...We need to allow Azmuth to have the space he needs to work so that the baby is born safely." Serena rationalised. She pulled Sandra towards a chair and both expecting-grandmothers sat together with the family, awaiting the news to come.

After waiting what felt like an eternity, Azmuth finally came out of the delivery room to greet the family. "As I said to the new parents, I'll tell you now –" Azmuth said. "The caesarean procedure was a success and the baby is healthy." He smiled at the group. "Now who wants to welcome young Miss Tennyson-Levin?"

"A girl?" Carl asked, smiling about meeting his granddaughter for the first time. Frank patted his younger brother on the back.

"Yes, a baby girl." Azmuth replied, smiling. "And she is a beautiful child."

The family quickly ran into the delivery room to see Ben sitting up on a hospital bed, with a small bundle in his arms. Kevin sat at the edge of the bed, his hand gently caressing his daughter's cheek. The new parents looked up to greet their family.

"Everyone, meet Genevieve Elizabeth Tennyson-Levin." Kevin said as Ben pulled back the pink blanket so that everyone can see the new addition to the family.

"She's beautiful." Verdona and Lily said at the same time.

Sandra and Serena moved closer to the bed to see their granddaughter. She had a pale complexion, ebony hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Verdona and Lily were right; Genevieve was a beautiful baby.

"Who would like to hold her?" Ben asked. Carl moved forward and took his granddaughter from Ben. Just looking at her, Carl felt like he was in a trance; he knew that Genevieve would have him wrapped around her little finger and that he would be spoiling her. Out of the corner of his eye, Carl saw Ben stretching his arms for his daughter. He _(reluctantly) _handed her back.

As the grandparents fawned over the baby, Frank and Ken were setting up a video camera to record the Genevieve, while Max and Gwen pulled out cameras to start taking pictures. "If I may interrupt," Azmuth said to the camera-laden members of the family. "I can take the pictures of you and the family." Without hesitation, the cameras were placed in the care of the Galvan and everyone positioned themselves around Ben, Kevin and Genevieve. Azmuth positioned himself on top of the camcorder in order to have a decent view of the Tennyson-Levin family. "Alright everyone, say: smoothie!" Azmuth said as he held up a camera to take the pictures.

Everyone smiled to the camera. This day would be marked as the day that their family was complete.

_The End._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Finally finish! _

_I know some of you were expecting Devlin to be born but I figured I should do something different – the episode __**Ken 10**__ was non-canon anyway, so it's free game to embellish on future family developments for Ben and Kevin..._

_Could you imagine Ben and Kevin having a family large enough to create their own Plumber team? Talk about Family Business!_

_Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome. XOXO_


End file.
